Dramione - The Twisted Romance
by Name cannot be blank
Summary: What will happen when a certain someone cheats on Hermione? Will she never love anyone again? Or go for her worst enemy? (Hermione' P.O.V, sometimes Draco's P.O.V)
1. IntroInfo

Hello, My name is Bailey and I'm the author of this Dramione fan fiction. I'm doing it kinda differently. Making it mainly about the characters not the story. There will be no searching for horcruxes. Harry and Ginny are dating now. Hermione and Ron are dating.(Not for long. hehehe…) Voldemort won't be in this story. I won't have the battle of Hogwarts, and yes FRED WILL LIVE! (He isn't truly dead in my heart) So everyone who died in or right after the battle will still live. But I think I might kill if Snape (I'm sorry!) Draco's father is still a death eater, all the original death eaters will still be as they were. If you have any questions or comments then just leave a review. Love you! Bye! -Bailey


	2. Chapter One: The Stare Of Sympathy

(Hermione's P.O.V)

It was a fairly ordinary day at Hogwarts, for a simple 6th year like me. I was walking to my last class of the day, DADA (Defense Again The Dark Arts) Christmas was near but my family would be going on there 2nd honeymoon, or whatever. And I knew Harry would be going to The Burrow with Ronald and his family. So I wanted to spend as much time as could with Harry and Ronald. "Hello, Harry," I greeted as he passed me in the halls. "Hi, Hermione." Harry greeted. Harry and I talked the rest of the way to class. I got there 5 minutes before Harry because he had to use the boys washroom. As I sat in my usual seat Malfoy gave me an odd look. Not the usual "I hate you" look, but I was a look of sympathy but with a dark twist. I had a strange feeling in my stomach. Like Malfoy was going to do something to me. Something I wouldn't like. My eyes caught his, not in a romantic way, but a confused way. Malfoy smirked. What was he going to do? I sighed in annoyance and shook my head slightly. Class would start in about five minutes. "Hey Hermione." Said Ron "Ronald, you're late… again." I said disappointed. "Yeah, whatever." He said annoyed. "What were you doing?" I asked him. "N-nothing." He said guiltily. "Okay." I said confused. All of the sudden Snape walked into the room. "Hello, Students. Thank you for joining me here today." He said slowly. The class went on, and on, and on. "Finally, now we can leave." Ron said tiredly. "How are you tired? You haven't done anything." I said. "I know." Ron said annoyed. Ron, Harry, and I walked to our common room. "Gilyweed Gipers." I told the fat lady. The painting opened. Lavender Brown stared at Ron, then back at me. Then she sighed in disgust. I looked at her confused. Wasn't she over Ron? Wasn't Ron over her? Ron looked at her as if he felt sorry for the both of them. I didn't understand. I went up to my dormitory with no words, just confusion. I pulled off my robes and school wear. Then put on my warm, soft lilac pajamas. I pulled the covers over me and tried to sleep. But I kept thinking about what Malfoy was going to do, and what was going on with Ron and Lavender. After some time I drifted off to sleep.

Authors Note: Sorry for such short chapter, I will try to get bigger, new ones out very soon! I will also try to post at least once a week. Any ideas, questions, comments? Leave a review!


	3. Authors Question 1

Authors Question

Hey, I have a question! Would you guys want many really short chapter a day, or one really long chapter every week? Thanks Witches And Wizards. Leave a review telling me!


	4. Chapter Two: The Discovery

(Hermione's P.O.V)

I woke up with a sudden gasp for air. I had a dream, well, erm, in this case a nightmare, where I was trapped in a room with Malfoy and we were forced to be best friends, and that was the only way that we could escape. I rolled my eyes. How did that even get in my head? I changed into a lilac sweater and comfortable jeans. I slowly walked down the stairs of my dormitory to the common room. When I got to the common room my eyes widened to twice their size. "RONALD WEASLEY!!" I screamed after I saw him snogging Lavender Brown. "Oh, uh. Hi Hermione." Ronald said embarrassed. "How could you- why- when- What is going on!" I screamed even louder. Suddenly, Harry came stomping down the stairs of the boys dormitories. "Hermione, please stop screaming! And why were you screaming?" Harry asked. "Well-" I started but Ronald cut me off "Well, I accidentally poked her with a pair of scissors." He lied "Oh, um, okay." Harry said confused. Brown just stood next to Ronald, smirking at me. "Lavender, why are you here?" Harry asked. "Um, I was just studying." She lied right to my face. "Okay. At 5:00am?" Harry asked confusedly. "Well, actually, Ronald was-" I started but Ronald cut me off again. "Leaving, I was leaving." Ronald lied again. "Okay." Harry said. He must have been so confused. Ronald left the common room, and so did Brown. It was just Harry and I in the common room. "Tell me what really happened." Harry asked. "Well, I just came down the staircase from the girls dormitories. Then, I-i s-saw…" I said as I burst into tears. "He cheated on me Harry! Ronald cheated on my, with Brown!" I screamed and cried at the same time. "Oh, Hermione." Harry said sorrily. Harry gave me a comforting hug. "Wh-why would he do this?" I asked sadly. "I don't know, Hermione." Harry said tiredly. "I-i'll let you get more sleep, goodbye, Harry." I said as I went back to the girls dormitories and sat on my bed. That was all I was going to do on this lonely Saturday. I sighed. Why would he do this? I hugged my pillow and cried again. I knew it. All that Ronald wanted me for was as a study guide, a homework completer for when he was lazy or tired, an essay writer, but never a true friend, or lover. A few hours later everyone was leaving the common room for breakfast. I guess I should go. I tried to tame my wild, brunette hair. I put on a better outfit of a white t-shirt, jeans, a blue headband, and a grey sweater. I left the common room five minutes before breakfast started. I knew I hadn't looked very good in my lazy outfit. There were some stares. Students wondering why I wasn't with Harry or Ronald. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and sighed as I got to The Great Hall. I sat with Ginny, and I looked depressed. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked curiously. "N-nothing." I said. "Please?" She pleaded. "Later." I told Ginny. "Okay." She said hopeful to know what it was. I combed my tangled hair with my fingers and ate my breakfast.


End file.
